


walking out of time, looking for a better place

by Anonymous



Series: oh i hope some day i'll make it out of here [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Baking, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Duelling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Swordfighting, Villain Alexis | Quackity, honestly rip to quackity, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity gets his ass handed to him by a 5'4" baker who happens to be extremely pissed off.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Series: oh i hope some day i'll make it out of here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140764
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	walking out of time, looking for a better place

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone who wanted to see quackity get what he deserved, here you are! had fun writing this but i might leave this story here  
> for new readers, hi! this will not make a lick of sense unless you read the first story in this series! so please do, and mayhaps even drop a little comment for me,,,,

A quiet day at home meant baking for Niki. Puffy was out, gone to the nearby village to do maintenance on some leaky rooves. The colder season was coming, and no one could afford to

have any cracks in the ceiling during the raging blizzards and heavy rain.

She stared out the window above her sink as she washed her hands. Storm clouds were gathering, looming, ominous, which was the only reason Ranboo didn’t go with Puffy to help. Far too dangerous to risk getting him caught in the rain.

So instead, he sat at the counter and silently shaped cookie dough hearts before carefully placing them onto the baking tray, flour stark against his suit and the darker parts of his skin. She’d already set up the ovens and a timer. “Who’re these for, again?”

She hummed absently. “Karl, Sapnap and George. Housewarming present.”

“Alright.”

Niki sat down across from him and began to roll out more dough. “How’d you sleep, last night?” she asked carefully. She already knew. Her and Puffy’s room was across the hall from Ranboo’s and call it a sixth sense, but somehow, she just _knew_ if Ranboo was having a nightmare. But when she’d gone to check, the door had been locked.

He shrugged. “Not great.”

Niki nodded, leaning over the counter to kiss his forehead and straighten the crown on his head (gifted to him by Techno after the old one was lost to Dream). She caught his little smile at that, and warmth bloomed in her heart.

They worked in comfortable silence, punctuated by the occasional song from Niki, who’s voice was sweeter than that of a lark. She sang to fill in the empty spaces of the house, the house that they hadn’t quite gotten used to yet but was homey all the same. She sang one of Wilbur’s old songs, bittersweetness making itself present in her mind. A stab of pain accompanied by something gentler.

She looked up from her dough when she noticed that Ranboo’s hands had stilled and head at drooped and smiled. His face was smushed against the counter, mouth half open as he slept, hair flopping in front of his eyes and she had to repress her laugh, making a note to move him to someplace more comfortable. Dragon knew he needed the rest. So she gently tugged the half-rolled dough from his hands and swept off the flour from around him, wedging a small, croqueted cushion underneath his cheek.

An hour later, and all of the cookies were in one of the numerous ovens that resided in, what Niki called, the baking room. She wiped her hands off on her apron, shaking a few, loose strands of hair from her vision. The door opened and the sound of Puffy’s boots filled the air, announcing her arrival with sharp clarity. “Puff?” Niki called. “Help me get Ranboo to the couch.”

Her partner poked her head in, eyes smiling as bright as her mouth as she came around the island in the kitchen, gently ruffling Ranboo’s hair on the way before planting a kiss on Niki’s cheek. “He just fall asleep?” Her voice held a note of worry. “I know you were worried about him last night.”

“He did,” she confirmed. “Been asleep for a while, now. How was work?”

Puffy groaned half-heartedly. “Boring. No one had anything prepared, so I had to gather the stuff myself. But the blacksmith gave way too much iron and diamonds for it.” She dumped her satchel bag on the dining table. “I was thinking about making another anvil anyway. Ours is kinda old.”

Niki nodded. “Good thinking. And we could do with a jukebox,” she ventured cautiously. “Maybe if there’s enough left, I could make a pickaxe to enchant it for netherite mining. Sam isn’t sure if he can return Ranboo’s armour for a while.”

“You’re right.” She sighed softly, stretching her arms and wandering over to scoop Ranboo up easily. He still weighed next to nothing, which was worrying. “But that’s a problem for tomorrow. How’s the baking?”

Niki smiled warmly. “You know me. I am a professional with this.”

“You’re damn right you are.”

Giggling to themselves, neither of them noticed Ranboo stir and smile sleepily at them. “I’d know, I’ve lived with her for ten years,” he mumbled through a yawn, sitting up.

Niki visibly jumped and Puffy gasped sharply in surprise before the tension leaked from her shoulders and she laughed. “Gave us both a right scare, didn’t you?” He responded with a cheeky grin.

“Not my fault y’all are so easy _to_ scare.”

Days like these, Niki treasured, held close to her heart. Lazy days, where time passed slowly, and she could count the hours she spent with her mismatched family. Days where she could watch on the veranda as Tommy chased Ranboo around, his gait a little clumsy but he was getting better by the day. Training the dogs, playing with the cats, little Ranbun hopping around and cushioning herself in warm little nooks.

Beauty seemed to fill all of her waking hours these days. While she couldn’t say the same for the night, however, Puffy and Ranboo were all she needed to get through those tedious hours, those terrors that gripped her when the sun dipped below the horizon.

The important thing was that they were here. Neighbours with Technoblade and Sapnap, safe and sheltered by the nearby taiga forests where Niki would gather her berries from (reminding herself of her and Ranboo’s first meeting).

Here they could heal. These kids, who’d been through so much, herself included, could finally heal.

“You’re a little shit,” Puffy shot back, nothing heated in her tone. Only fondness.

“So I’ve heard.”

Niki stifled a giggle. “Now, now, _children._ Stop fighting please, and help me clean up. I believe it’s your turn to be on dish duty, Puffy?” she asked innocently, cackling at the crest-fallen look on her partner’s face.

She sighed, pushing up her sleeves. “I guess I have no choice, huh?”

“Nope!”

It was a careful balance they’d regained, Niki had realised as she wiped down the counters while watching Ranboo sweep. Those first few weeks after The Incident had been uncertain. Nursing two children back to full health with no clue as to what the fuck actually happened to them.

_(Tommy sat by the bed, still, unmoving, cheeks hollow, eyes blank. Shaking gently as he gripped onto Phil’s hands tight while staring down at Ranboo, so quiet in bed. “I-I did-didn’t want to,” he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. He leaned backwards as they spilt over, not wanting them to get onto his friend in the bed. Phil let out an understanding hum, whispering encouragement. “He-Dre-he wanted me to-to—”_

_Tommy couldn’t meet her eyes and it hurt. Hurt that he blamed himself for so much. For all of this, for this stupid mess that they’d gotten themselves into, because the adults hadn’t been careful enough._

_Because the great, green bastard had decided to play god again._

_“I know, Tommy,” Niki murmured, slowly reaching forward to brush the dirty hair from his eyes. He fell onto her, and she wrapped her arms around him in impulse. “You were the reason you two got out of that alive. I’m so proud of you.”)_

As soon as Ranboo and Tommy were stable, she’d immediately begun building work. With Sapnap, Phil and Techno’s help, they’d gotten the house finished in two weeks. Record time, apparently. Puffy had arrived at some point just before completion, bringing with her everything precious from their houses in L’Manberg.

_(When she saw Puffy, standing there on the porch of Techno’s home, waving at her, Niki sprinted to her, shoving the flowerpots she held into Phil’s hapless arms, not caring about the clay pots falling around her, before throwing herself at her._

_“Woah!” Puffy had to take two steps back, stumbling as her arms encircled Niki protectively. “Niki,” she breathed into her neck, feeling her tremble under her grasp._

_Neither of them said a word after that, taking silent comfort in each other’s presence, completely unaware of Phil hovering around them for a few minutes before being drawn away into the house. Her family, everyone she still cared for at that point was safe and in one place._

_Niki could breathe again. Finally.)_

She remembered the move well. Mostly the fact that Tommy _refused_ to leave Ranboo’s side for more than ten minutes at a time. So, while Niki and Puffy were setting up at the new house, Ranboo stayed with Techno.

Then there came the nightmares, the flashbacks, the panic attacks that would happen every day. Dragon, it was a special kind of torture to watch Ranboo break down constantly, trying desperately to build himself back up. Too afraid to so much as breathe in their direction for fear of being hurt.

_(Niki and Puffy were people of endless patience and kindness. Baby steps were baby steps and couldn’t be rushed in case anything bad happened that could set them back._

_“Ranboo?” Puffy asked in the softer voice she’d adopted while staying with them. “Kiddo, it’s lunch time.”_

_They’d found him curled up in an armchair by the fire with Ranbun settled in his lap, dozing off periodically. Niki smiled triumphantly at the prospect of the kid getting a decent night’s sleep for the first time since arriving._

_Of course, halfway through lunch, they heard a low, desperate keening sound come from the living room. Puffy was the first one out of her seat and outside, her fiancé going as close to Ranboo as possible, unable to get closer or touch him because they had learnt the hard way that when his eyes glazed over and he started to babble out senseless apologies, touch only equalled fear in his mind._

_“Ranboo?” Niki asked gently, wincing at his flinch. “Can you tell me where you are?”_

_His jaw clenched, and he looked around with unseeing eyes, shaking his head. Ranbun, waking up, pushed her little head up to his stomach. “C-can’t, pl-please don-don’t.”_

_Her heart clenched. “That’s alright. Can you take in a deep breath for me?” The worst part of it all was how utterly compliant he became in this state, frantically following orders to avoid a beating that would never come. So he sucked in a shallow breath and Niki counted her blessings. “Wonderful. Again. Just like this.” She mirrored the action, much fuller, and he mimicked it._

_Puffy reappeared by her side, having disappeared for just a moment with an armful of Enderchest and Dogboo trailing behind. It never failed to surprise Niki how intelligent the animals were, able to gauge how to calm Ranboo down, how to ground him properly._

_Her guess was that he wasn’t able to see the pets back…there. So feeling their presence reminded him of safety automatically. Whatever the reason, tension leaked out of his shoulders and his breathing came easier as soon as Enderchest settled in next to Ranbun, and Dogboo licked at Ranboo’s hand before resting his chin on his knee._

_The babbling turned into hapless warbling, violently trembling hands carding through soft fur steadily. Niki and Puffy backed away, watching anxiously. Their hands found each other._

_Somehow, they’d be okay.)_

It broke her heart.

But those were the bad days. Days where gentle guitar music filled the house, where the living room would feel sombre and quiet with a tiredness, they all felt.

This was not one of those days.

Her fiancé laughed as she flicked water at Niki as soon as Ranboo was out of firing range. Ranboo cackled alongside her, doubled over as a particularly big glob splashed onto her cheek and dripped down to her shirt. She narrowed her eyes at both of them, grabbing a handful of flour and chucking it at Puffy, smirking in satisfaction as it stuck in her hair, ducking as she came charging forward with more water.

Ranboo scooped at his rabbit, bolting away to the safety of the couch to watch the showdown, shoulders trembling with poorly concealed guffaws as Puffy was chased around the house with Niki in a soaked shirt and fingers covered in pancake batter that had accidentally spilled.

“I’m gonna get you!” Niki yelled, wriggling her fingers in a manic manner, grinning wide at Puffy’s terrified shriek. “How would you like it in your _hair_?”

“Ranboo!” Puffy gasped, skidding behind the kid. “Ranboo, you gotta help me man, she’s gone _insane_.”

“You started it!”

“And _you’re_ the one chasing me around like a lunatic!”

There was something downright vindicative in Niki’s smile. “Oh no, I’m just here for some harmless fun,” she said innocently, beginning to edge her way around, hands behind her back.

Ranboo, sniggering and sinking low in his seat, held Ranbun tighter to his chest. “I think-I think I’ll sit this one out.”

“No, wait, please—”

Just as Niki shoved her hand onto Puffy’s shoulder eliciting a loud shriek, there was a sharp rapping on the door. Ranbun jumped off in fright, running to her favourite place, under the coffee table.

“That must be Phil. He said he’d stop by to drop off some furs.”

Ranboo stood, stretching, and Niki was extremely thankful for the high ceilings. “I’ll go get it.”

“And I’ll go fucking get cleaned up, I guess,” Puffy grumbled, stifling her own wide smile. “Ask Phil if he wants to come over tonight for games.”

“You just want to beat Tommy at chess again.”

“ _No!_ Of _course_ not.”

With a nervous laugh, Puffy speed-walked out, leaving the two siblings behind. “Right.” Niki cleared her throat, schooling her expression into a neutral one. “I’ll check on the cookies, you go talk to Phil.”

“Got it!” He left for the door, down the corridor as Niki wandered into the baking room, immediately being hit with the dry heat resonating from the ovens.

“Oh Dragon,” she muttered, pulling on a pair of mittens, and dragging out different trays to check the process. Not done in the slightest, but that was alright. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t the time.

Distantly, she heard the front door open. A small, sharp gasp that drew her into the kitchen in curiosity.

Ranboo _screamed._

Distorted, high-pitched, agonised and _afraid,_ painful enough to have Niki come running, grabbing the sword that she kept in the kitchen (the same that was once covered in Fundy’s blood), and sprinting to the front door.

It was left ajar. No one was on the porch, so she emerged, panicked, panting, to the icy tundra and a horrific sight.

“Niki,” the man said, tilting his head.

The growl came from low in her throat. “Quackity.”

Ranboo stood a little way away, purple particles popping around him as if he’d just teleported. Purple-red blood dripped onto the grass below from a wound he covered on his arm and he was hunched over, shaking. Niki’s blood went cold.

“I have to say,” Quackity mused, walking over “you did a really good job at hiding. Took a month to find this place.” He wasn’t in full armour, only bothering with a chestplate and a helmet.

She grit her teeth, gesturing at Ranboo to come behind her. He didn’t move, frozen and mute in shock and fear. “When I messaged to leave us alone, I meant _all_ of you.” Sword extended, ready for a fight. Puffy made herself known, in a fresh shirt and with a scowl on her face.

Niki exchanged a glance with her. _‘Get Ranboo. I’ll handle this.’_

Puffy didn’t like it, but she still complied, edging her way over to the kid and draping a protective arm over his shoulders, other hand resting on her cutlass.

Niki twirled her own weapon, aware of how naked she felt in battle without armour. “It’s fine, Nihachu,” Quackity said through a smirk. “I’ll just kill both of you and _then_ get to the traitor.” He cocked his head. “Oh wait. You’re all traitors, aren’t you?”

“I will not be part of a country that tortures its children.”

Quackity rolled his eyes with a shrug. “Whatever. Never matters anyway.”

She bared her teeth in what might have been a smile on another day. “I’m beginning to see why Sapnap and Karl left you.”

Because when the wolf struck, she struck deep. His face twisted in fury and she felt a flicker of pride, glancing around once more to make sure that Ranboo and Puffy were safely out of the way. Puffy jerked her head, very deliberately, to the side. Northwards, signalling the fact that they were going to Techno’s place for shelter.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” he snarled.

Her lips quirked upwards. “I don’t plan on letting that happen.”

Netherite met diamond. From this distance, breathing down each other’s necks, Niki could see how worn Quackity’s sword was, chipped and scratched, dulled in shine. Even his armour didn’t look brand new, despite the glowing enchantments.

Niki swung in a wide arc, breaking contact and pushing him away, sending him stumbling slightly. She feigned right without taking a breath, pushing him off balance. If there was anything useful Techno had taught her, it was that armour was clunky and weight was distributed unevenly with the addition of a sword. Throwing him off and wearing him down was her best option at that point.

He stumbled a little to regain his footing in the uneven soil, unused to the grooves of the dirt and the stone and the way the snow crumbled underneath them. “Fucking—” he muttered, throwing himself forward again.

Brute strength was her enemy. Niki was strong, yes, but not enough to hold off someone like Quackity, driven by rage and hatred, clothed in netherite. She needed to play her cards correctly, which was why she moved out of the way, only just managing to dodge the _swish_ of the blade as it shaved far too close to her jumper sleeve. She then ducked down and aimed a stab right at his stomach, in the largest chink in the armour she could find.

The resonating _clang_ as Niki missed skin and hit metal was felt through her arms and chest, enough to draw a small grunt from Quackity. She rolled forward, out of the way, snow finding itself into her collar, sticking in the fabric of her sleeves.

Now kneeling, Niki only just managed to bring up her sword to block Quackity hitting downward at her, teeth gritted in exertion. Her frame shook with the combined effort of staying upright and not letting Quackity kill her. “Leave,” she got out. “Before you die.”

He smiled, the scar cutting through his lip stretching unpleasantly as he did. “I don’t think so.”

Quackity drew back his sword again, but this time, it struck the ground, Niki just making it out and into a standing position, her opponent still floundering around to get the sword unstuck. She went in quick, a quick swish at his exposed leg that cut through skin and flesh like butter, all the way down to bone.

He howled to the sky, right knee buckling. Niki kicked it out from underneath him, watching him crash to the ground and moving in for the kill, cautiously prowling around him. She stomped down on the injury, drawing out another wail of pain. It was ugly, squirting blood out, enough to drench his pants red.

Her sword found its way, tip pressed against his throat. “Karma is a bitch,” she crooned.

“Yeah,” Quackity said breathlessly, voice strained. “Sure fucking is.”

White hot pain shot up through her side and Niki cried out, stumbling. The weapons slipped from her fingers as her hands automatically went to the damage, already warm and wet and staining the snow in blood. Quackity lay there, on the snow still, his sword now edged with her blood.

“Shit,” she breathed out, curing in on herself and grinding her teeth together. Pain came in waves, and aggravating this one wouldn’t win her this duel. She didn’t have a healing pot on her, and getting back to the house to look for one risked leaving Quackity alone to do Dragon-knows-what.

So Niki straightened with a short, garbled sound of anguish, picking her weapon up again and blinking away the blurriness from her eyes. Quackity was sitting up, lips curled into a snarl. “When I’m done with you,” he drawled, “I’ll take the little traitor back to L’Manberg for his dues and I’ll _permanently_ ban you from seeing him.” He smiled, wide, erratic, insane.

Niki knew better than to listen to the ravings of a madman, but his words cut deep and struck something sharp in her chest. His struggles to get to his feet fuelled her anger.

How _dare_ he?

Ignoring the steady throbbing in her side with every unsteady step, blood draining out of her side with no more barriers, she walked up to Quackity, face lined with agony, only just flitting out of the way of his punch. His leg poured out crimson as well, into the snow.

Good. She had half a mind to cut the leg off, if only so he could feel Tommy’s pain, and leave him here to freeze or bleed out.

Instead, with the butt of the handle, she hit him square in his jaw. He groaned, being sent sprawling into the snow, weapon clattering to the floor. “Shut up.” The words came out more tired than enraged. “Your authority doesn’t reach this place because it’s ruled under Philza and Technoblade.”

Niki took vicious pleasure in the way his face twisted. “Huh?”

“You heard me.” She gestured around to the tundra. “You have no power here.” Her sword, once again pointing at his jugular. “You’re done for, Quackity,” she said, quieter.

He stiffened. “Don’t I get a free pass on this one. C’mon Niki, I’d only have one life left.”

“Ever considered how little I care?”

But she was hesitating. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe she just needed a push.

The sword was knocked abruptly from her loosened grip, flung right in her face. She jerked out of the way as Quackity grabbed her by the front of her shirt and tugged, sending her crashing down to the ground.

Niki kicked and fought like a wild animal, claws ripping and tearing at every part of exposed skin she could find, using her weight to try and pin Quackity down. He grabbed her hair and pulled, kicking to throw her off. Metal dug into her skin, tore at her fingernails.

A hand pressed into her side and she _screamed,_ punching at the figure above her blindly. Sticky blood coated her knuckles. Niki registered something above her, as her arms were pinned down to her sides, and slammed her forehead into it, seeing stars. There was cursing and groaning, so she twisted suddenly, freeing her hands and leaping up to sink her teeth into a hand.

Blood coated the inside of her mouth, blood that she spat out as she crawled on her hands and knees.

There! Shining in the snow. Purple metal glimmering.

She saw the flash of aquamarine, diamond. Quackity was armed too.

Forcing herself to roll onto her side, away from the precious sword, Niki grunted as her forearm was nicked, kicking out and wincing as her foot hit something solid. She all but threw herself forward, fingers closing around a leather-bound handle. The weight was odd, far too heavy for her to fight consistently with, but Niki wasn’t looking for consistency, only driven by the need to survive.

Quackity loomed above, and they struck at the same time.

Twin yells shattered the air.

Quackity fell, netherite embedded deep in his stomach. Niki nearly sobbed as her pre-existing wound widened, sending her crashing to the floor.

But only one of them was alive. Glassy eyes stared up, unseeing at the sky. Niki sighed, whole body shuddering as she did so. “Dragon forgive me,” she muttered, slumping over with a moan.

“Well. I didn’t expect that.”

Punz. Standing there, arms crossed over his chest. He must’ve been watching the whole thing. Niki would’ve laughed if she could’ve. “Here to kill me?”

He just shrugged. “I was paid well for it.” His eyes surveyed the scene, the blood on the snow, the disappearing body of Quackity, his items strewn haphazardly about. “Didn’t think you fought so well.”

She grimaced. “Love makes you do strange things.” She closed her eyes with a hum, losing herself in the fragile calm that permeated the air now. Breathing was difficult. “Well?” she asked, cracking an eye open, at peace with this end. Respawn would be fine. She could live with it.

Punz lowered his helmet. “You’re right.” He paused, unsheathing his axe. “You know, I really _am_ sorry for this.”

Oh she knew, alright.

An arrow shot, aimed at Punz, caused him to stumble away. And when Niki looked over her shoulder, she almost did cry.

Puffy came first, right up to her and knelt down with a hand on her shoulder. “No apologies today,” she said tersely. “You can leave, now.”

Techno, Phil, Sapnap and even George, all in full netherite, stood behind her. “You heard her.” Phil’s wings flared out, feathers puffed up, so they looked monstrous amongst the white. “Get out while you still have working legs.”

Punz glanced at Sapnap. “I’d be correct if I said you were the one who killed me back then.”

“Yup.”

“You’re not sorry?”

“Nope.”

“Fair.” He looked around at the gathered adults, weighing his options in his mind. “So you’d definitely kill me if I overstayed my welcome.”

“Ding, ding, ding,” Techno intoned.

“Well.” Punz pulled out an ender pearl. “Well. Goodbye then, I guess.”

A second later, and with a puff of particles, he was gone.

A bottle was pressed into Niki’s hands as people began to crowd around her. Pink liquid that gave off a watermelon scent swirled around in it. “Drink,” Puffy ordered gently. “C’mon, Niki.”

“The kids!” she gasped out instead, neck craning to try and catch a glimpse of them. “Ranboo-oh gods he was _hurt,_ where is he, Cara!”

Her hands on her shoulders, her hands brushing the hair from her face. “Safe,” she promised. “Both of them are at Techno’s place with Karl. They’re okay, I swear. We gave Ranboo a healing pot before we came here and he’s all healed up.”

Niki nodded and collapsed with relief, slumping against Puffy, who coaxed her to show her face enough to get that potion in her. Everyone crowded around awkwardly, except for Phil who was right beside, her supporting her weight as pink potion trailed down the corners of her mouth as she drank.

“That’s it,” he crooned. “That’s it.” She caught the pride in his voice, felt herself puff up a little from it. “You made a right mess of him.”

“Good,” Puffy muttered darkly. “He deserved it.” The pain in her side was lessening by the second. She could breathe again. “Sorry for leaving you like that. I should’ve stayed.

Niki shook her head ‘no’. “Ranboo was the priority,” she said firmly. “You got him and yourself out and that was the important thing.”

“But—”

Phil shot Puffy a look. “Maybe we can discuss this over a cuppa. Let’s get home. There’s a kid who’s very anxious to see you.”

(Later, after the tears and hugs from both boys that awaited her at Techno’s place, after the hearty meal which was finished with cookies as a dessert, only then did she talk in full and explain what happened.

The next day, a letter was delivered to L’Manberg with the new, freshly minted seal of the Arctic Commune.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please comment because they make my week and i'll see you in the next fic!


End file.
